One Piece Halloween Special Part Two!
by Red-DogAkainu
Summary: Well Fans this is Part two... of my story... I am going to add a lemon in this story.. those who are too young cant read this.. only those who are older! DO ENJOY THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Halloween Special Part Two!

**WILL WRITE THIS STORY FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! FANS **

after inviting Boa Hancock to the straw hat's Halloween party a sudden outburst happened with Nico Robin with that going on Nami went to go see why the raven haired woman yelled at the crew and too off.

Nami: Robin! as she came in the women's quarter's.

Robin: What do you want?! Miss Nami! with tears in her eyes.

Nami: I want to see what's your problem! that's why I came! now tell me!

Robin: No! you wouldn't understand!

Nami: WHAT YOU MEAN! OF COURSE I WILL UNDERSTAND JUST TELL ME! as she yelled.

Nami: Will you tell me!?

Robin: Fine... I will tell you since you want to know.. with her eyes shadowed.

Nami: Well I'm listening... as she waited for the raven haired beauty to speak.

Robin: Look.. can you keep this a secret..?

Nami: A secret...? as she quirked up a brow.

Robin: Yes...

Robin looked at Nami with downcast eyes.

Robin: Please... don't tell Luffy this either.. ok...

Nami Nodded.

Robin: I... I...

Nami stared at Robin waiting for her to finish.

Robin: I LOVE MONKEY D. LUFFY! she yelled as she was in tears.

Nami eyes widened as she heard that.

Nami: What did you say...? with a baffled look on her face and said with a hint of disbelief.

Robin: I love Luffy that is the problem.. you know Boa Hancock right..?

Nami: And... what about her..? with a still shocked face.

Robin: she called Luffy.. her future pirate king... and ..

Nami: And what..?

Robin: And now that Hancock is Luffy's future pirate queen

Nami came next to Robin and hugged her.

Robin: I love him so much as she was crying.

Nami: Well can't you tell Luffy how you feel it's not too late Robin you still have a chance.

Robin: *Sniff* your right... I still have a chance to get him..

Nami: Just tell him how you feel towards him.

Robin: Alright... will do..

Nami: You feeling any better..?

Robin: Yeah..

Nami: Good then lets get back to planning the Halloween party then with a smile on her face.

Robin: Yes. small smile.

As the two stopped talking they went on out the cabin to go see the others.

As the two ladies came out the crew came and checked on Robin to see if she was ok

Robin had told all her friends that she is alright but however kept her blue eyes on Luffy.

At this everyone decided to get to work on the party they sailed off to thriller bark heading to the old castle of gecko moria...

Luffy: YAHOO! we are finally here!

Chopper: Yeah this Halloween going to be the best!

Usopp: You got that right! as he got next to chopper.

Sanji: OH NAMI-SAN ROBIN-CHAN FOR HALLOWEEN I AM YOUR PRINCE! *with heart in his eye*

Zoro: *Scoffed* Prince of Retardia...

Sanji: What you say Moss Head!

Zoro: Nothing Shitty Cook.

This caused both Sanji and Zoro Fight.

Nami: Well since we are here! lets get too work! send some invitations! get some decorations! and junk and make this party the BEST!

Straw Hats: YEAH! as they did as name said.

Mean While.

Hancock was getting ready for her departure to Luffy's Halloween party..

Sonia: Big Sister you sure you want to wear something like this for Luffy? as she stared at Hancock.

Hancock: Why Yes Of Course... I will be a Maleficent! ... as Hancock had Maleficent's Dark Attire, her scepter, her horns, and a long black cape..

Mari: But Big Sister don't you think that's a bit too much...

Hancock: Don't care besides I think Luffy will like this costume I have to look scary and beautiful for him..

Nyon: Tsk Tsk... Snake-Princess you think he will like that..?

Hancock glared at the old woman...

2 minutes ago Hancock tossed Nyon out a window sending her flying.

Nyon: SNAKE-PRINCESS! AS THE OLD WOMAN WAS SENT FLYING.

Hancock: LETS GET THE SHIP READY AND TAKE OFF! as she yelled at her sisters and crewmates

Kuja's: AYE SNAKE-PRINCESS!

Mari and Sonia: Yes Big Sister..

Hancock: Now... Luffy I wonder what will you think of my costume... as she blushed.. thinking of his reaction.

With Hancock now sailing off in the sea's to go find her Luffy..

As For the straw hats...

They are busy decorating sending invitations to their friends while this was going a ghost was above the straw hats.. the ghost was a woman she had pink her.. gothic like outfit... had a umbrella and 2 ghosts behind her... as she was floating in the air and looked down at the crew and that ghost girl was Perona...

Perona: Just what are the straw hat pirates doing back in thriller bark?! as she looked down at them.

Perona: And what's this Halloween thet speak of... ? well whatever it is.. I think I might join their party.. but 1st.. let's get him.. to join the party as well.. as she smiled.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK FANS..? LIKE IT.. BECAUSE PART TWO IS COMING UP MAYBE I WILL DO BETTER THEN I DID.. OK.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Starting the Party.

**ALRIGHT HERE IS CHAPTER TWO FOR YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW OH AND FANS I'M GIVING THE STORY AT LEAST 4 CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ALSO PUT A LEMON IN THE STORY.. FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY.. OK.. SO HERE YOU GO. **

About 5 hours later everyone was almost done decorating the mansion. Sanji was cooking and baking for the party.. getting everyone as much food and treats as possible.. For Zoro he was carving the pumpkins.. Robin and Nami went shopping for everyone's costume. chopper and luffy was playing.. as for Franky and Usopp they were making fire works Brook was making and doing the decorations... almost everything was coming good.

As the invitations were sent to all the straw hats friends.. such as...

In Alablasta. Vivi got her invitation..

In Fishmen Island.. Jinbe... got his... and Camie and Hachi..

Lola and her crew got their invitations..

Rayleigh got his as well..

In a gloomy dark castle where mandrills are...

Mihawk was there as he got a letter from Perona about the straw hats having a Halloween party...

Mihawk: So... Straw Hat and his swordsman is doing a Halloween party... I think I will depart... as he put the letter in the pocket of his coat. and got to his boat.

Just About everyone is coming to the party... to the straw hats Halloween party... As For Boa Hancock she is almost there to thriller bark before the other guests..

As everyone was almost done... Robin and Nami returned with the costumes...

Nami: We're back everyone!

Luffy: Oh Nice you guys are back! with a smile on his face.

Robin and Nami came in with everyone's costumes.. they brought make up and more decorations... for the party even cake mix and cupcake mix for Sanji to cook the treats plus a big bucket of candy...

Nami: Sanji-Kun! I brought you more cake mix and cupcake mix!

Sanji: Thank you! Nami-Swan! he swooned with hearts around him.

Nami just winked at the blonde Cook.

Robin: well everyone we got your costumes.. with a smile on her face..

Everyone ran towards Robin and said

Straw Hats: Really!?

Robin: Yes but wait till the party is started... ok.. guys?

Luffy: Aww... I really wanted to wear mine!

Chopper: Me Too!

Robin: Don't worry you guys you will wear them just wait.. as she smiled at them.

Luffy: Aww ok... with a pout.

Nami: Ok Lets get back to work guys!

Before everyone.. was going back to finish getting the party started ghosts were in the sky..

Nami: Ghosts..? Brook did you make ghosts as decorations? as she looked at the tall skeleton.

Brook: Not my doing Miss Nami..

Robin took a glance at those ghosts so did zoro..

Zoro: Oh boy... don't tell me she's here... as he took a glance at the ghosts..

Nami and Sanji: WHO?! HERE? they yelled..

Zoro: That... girl... Per- he was cut off as a ghost went through him.

Zoro kneeled to the ground and said..

Zoro: I wish I was a cabbage... as his face was on the ground.

Straw Hats: HUH!? as they looked at zoro.

Perona: Horo Horo! as she floated above the straw hats and said.

Perona: Why hello Straw Hat Pirates.. with a wink she gave them.

Luffy: It's It's! you! as he pointed at her.

Perona: Moron! I have a name! she yelled at luffy.

Sanji: Perona-Sama! as he had a heart in his eye looking at her.

Nami: WAIT THE GHOST GIRL!

Perona: Yes it is I.. Perona.. she smiled at the crew. its been a while...

Franky: Since when have you been on thriller bark!?

Perona: Oh I been here for quite a while... until he dropped me off here..

Zoro: "He?"! don't tell me your talking about! as he stared at her.

Perona: Yes... your teacher.. dropped me off here..

Zoro: Mihawk!

Nami: Hawk-eyes!?

Zoro: Yes he's the one I trained with...

Perona: I heard you guys.. talking about a Halloween party.. mind if I join the fun..? with my ghosts I could make the party fun..

Nami: Sure Of course!

Perona: Thanks now lets make this Party fun for you guys!

Everyone Went Back to doing what they were doing as Perona had ghosts everywhere... as a decoration to the party..

Right when everyone was still working it was time to put on the costumes..

Robin was the first to put hers on she has a succubus costume similar to (morrigan's from dark stalker's)

Franky was wearing a transformer costume as (Optimis Prime... )

Sanji was wearing a prince charming costume with a red rose in his hand.

Zoro was a samurai.. like he wanted

Usopp was wearing Hawkeye's costume from (the avenger's)

Nami was a neko cat.. with big cat paws cat ears and cat tail..

Chopper was a little Pumpkin.. like he wanted..

Brook was a knight..

and Now Luffy was a Spartan like warrior in his costume he really liked it..

Robin: Well what you guys think?

Luffy: AWESOME!

Franky: ITS SUPERRRR! HE DID HIS POSE.

Sanji: IT'S LOVELY! with a heart in his eye.

Chopper: Thank You Robin!

Zoro: Thanks..

Nami: I love my costume!

Perona: Hmm wish I had a costume... she said in her mind as she stared at the crew.

Luffy: So awesome!

Not Too long ago a Kuja Ship was appearing and was docking...

Hancock jumped off her ship and landed to the ground.

Hancock: Luffy!~ here I come! as she ran to the entrance of thriller bark going for the mansion..

5 minutes later after Hancock docked.. Mihawk ship arrived and Vivi as pell was dropping her off..

Next was Jinbe Camie and Hachi..

Rayleigh even came.. he also brought Trafalgar Law with him..

As the guests were all going to the entrance.. Hancock was getting close to the mansion before them.

Luffy and the others were going in the mansion until they heard someone scream out.

"LUFFFFFYYYYYYY!~"

Straw Hats: Ehhh!?

Luffy: Na... that voice... could it be...?

Hancock ran out the bushes running to luffy like a speeding road runner and hugged him as her boobs were in his face.

Luffy: Mmmpphh! he yelled.

Hancock: LUFFY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! she yelled as she let him go to breathe for air.

Luffy: Han-Hancock!?

Hancock: I'm here for your party!

Sanji growled seeing Hancock talking to Luffy and that Luffy's face was in Hancock's big boobs..

everyone had there eyes on luffy and hancock... shocked..

**CHAPTER 3 IS ON IT'S WAY WILL WRITE IT IN THE MORNING REVIEW FANS **


	3. Chapter 3

Trick or Treat Straw Hats.

**WILL WRITE THIS IN THE MORNING BUT WILL WRITE ONLY A LITTLE BIT.. **

Now That Hancock made it to the mansion before the other guests she was very happy to see Luffy..

Hancock: Luffy! I missed you so much! I hope I enjoy this party with you! as she stared at him blushing.

Luffy: Well Hancock now that you are here! for the party.. come meet my crew!

Hancock: Sure! as she followed him.

Luffy and Hancock were infront of the crew.. now

Luffy: Hancock meet my crew Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Robin Franky Brook and ... that ghost girl..

Perona: IT'S PERONA!

Luffy: Well Whatever...

Hancock: Why hello Straw Hats.. I am Luffy's future pirate queen..

Zoro: Yo.. as he yawned..

Sanji: Mellorine! as he stared at Hancock with a heart in his eye.

Nami: Hiya!

Chopper: hey!

Usopp: Umm hello..

Robin stared at Hancock.. and said..

Robin: Hello Snake-Princess..

Franky: Hello SUPER SNAKE-PRINCESS! as he did a pose.

Brook: Hey Snake-Princess mind if I see your panties.. ?

Hancock kicked Brook.

Hancock: No! the only someone who can look at my panties is Luffy!

This caused everyone's faces to turn red..

Hancock: Luffy.. as she stared at him with her cute blue eyes

Luffy: Na Hancock?

Hancock: What you think of my costume.. as she did a pose and smiled at him.

Luffy: Your costume seems nice.. what are you suppose to be.. a witch? or something... he said as his head tilted

Hancock: I am Maleficent... as she held her scepter.

Luffy: Maleficent...

Hancock: Yes!

Vivi: HEY GUYS! vivi yelled as she was running to the mansion.

Nami: VIVI!

Sanji: Vivi-Chan!

Luffy: Vivi!

Hancock stared at Vivi and said..

Hancock: Umm Luffy who is that...? she said as her eyebrow twitched.

Luffy: Oh That's Vivi she's a princess... and my other crewmate..

Hancock stared angrily at vivi..

Hancock: ANOTHER WOMAN IN HIS CREW! she yelled in her mind.

Hancock began to see Luffy wrapping his arms around Nami Robin and Vivi.

Hancock: NO! she growled in her mind.

Hancock: I can't let them beat me! as she stared at Luffy.

Hancock: I must gain Luffy before they Do! she yelled in her mind.

Vivi: Luffy ! so good to see you!

Luffy: Yeah!

Vivi Hugged Luffy.

Hancock saw this with a angry look on her face and wanted to turn her to stone.

Luffy got done hugging Vivi as vivi saw Hancock and said..

Vivi: Oh! you must be the warlord Boa Hancock!

Hancock: Yeah.. I am... your Vivi .. if I'm correct...

Vivi: Are you really that beautiful.

Hanccok: Why yes of course as she flip her hair back.

Vivi Blushed.

Vivi: So beautiful.. as Vivi was falling for Hancock's beauty

Hancock: Heh maybe I will turn her too stone with a wicked smile hancock had on her face staring at Vivi.

Luffy: Oi Hancock!

Hancock stopped and turned towards Luffy.

Hancock: Yes Luffy! as she smiled at him looking into his eyes..

Luffy: Can you be on your best behavior in our party please...?

Hancock: Uh yes... Luffy she smiled looking at him.

Luffy: Good as he smiled at her..

Not too long Mihawk Jinbe Rayleigh Camie Hachi and Lola and her crew were now in front of Luffy and the others

Zoro: Hawk-eyes! with his one eye widened seeing his master that trained him...

Mihawk: Hello Roronoa... as he stared at his student**.. **

Zoro bowed to his teacher.

Luffy and Hancock: Rayleigh! they both yelled.

Rayleigh: Oi Hancock and Luffy-Kun...

Luffy: How are you!

Rayleigh: I'm good it's been quite a while.. i'll say

Jinbe: Luffy-Kun! Hancock!

Luffy: Jinbe!

Hancock waved at Jinbe.

Sanji: Camie-Chan!

Camie: Sanji-Chin! she yelled

Nami: Hachi! with a smile on her face.

Hachi: Nami-San! he hugged her..

Lola: Nami!

Nami: Lola-San!

Nami: Now that everyone is here! lets begin to party!

Straw Hats: Yay!

With this the party was now starting everyone went to the mansion and was going to have fun everyone was drinking eating sitting and dancing..

Zoro and Mihawk was sitting next to each other drinking Booze and talking..

Mihawk: So.. Roronoa... how you been... and how is your sword skills doing.. as he stared at his student..

Zoro: My skills doing well as he held his mug of Booze..

Mihawk: Good.. when this party over... mind if we spar...?

Zoro: Sure.. as he drank his booze.

Sanji was cooking pizza for everyone... baking the cookies cupcakes and cake. for the party..

Nami Lola and Vivi were talking as they were drinking and chatting..

Nami: So Vivi how are things going in alablasta! how's carue?

Vivi: Oh He's fine... and my kingdom is good and happy like it always been..

Nami: Great!

Vivi: So... Nami..

Nami: Yeah Vivi?

Vivi: Nico Robin.. she joined your crew...

Nami: Yeah... come to think of it where is Robin..? as she turned her head left and right looking for Robin..

Speaking of Robin where is our raven haired archeologist?

Robin was in the shadows watching Luffy and Hancock sitting together..

Hancock was feeding Luffy some food..

Luffy: Ah thanks Hancock!

Hancock: Your welcome Luffy!~

Robin stared at this.. with a tear rolling down her cheek..

Brook: Yohohoho! Music everybody!? as he and Scratchman Apoo were on the stage playing Music..

Hancock: Luffy! Lets go Dance!

Luffy: Huh.. I don't want to dance I want to eat! with a pout on his face.

Hancock: Oh Come On Luffy just dance with me for once! as she pulled Luffy to the dancefloor

Everyone was now Dancing...

Hancock was dancing with Luffy as he was a terrible dancer.. but tried his best..

Robin: Hmm as she stared at Luffy..

Luffy: Uhh Hancock...

Hancock: Yes Luffy my love.. as she stared at him..

Luffy: I have to go use the bathroom I'll be back and i'll bring some food..

Hancock: Ok Luffy... hurry back.. as she watched him leave.. to the bathroom

Rayleigh now came to Hancock and talked to her..

Hancock: Rayleigh..

Rayleigh: Hey Hancock how is your sisters and Nyon...

Hancock: My sisters are fine and so is the old hag..

Rayleigh: Good Good so you and Luffy-Kun doing well?

Hancock: Of course! as she smiled..

With this going on..

Robin was following Luffy to the bathroom Luffy didn't notice she was following him

Luffy: Hmm? as he turned to see was something behind him

Robin quickly jumped in the shadows hiding..

Luffy didn't see anything as he made his way too the bathroom Robin appeared as she followed her captain

Luffy was in the bathroom using it.. as Robin stayed out in the shadows waiting for him to come out..

Right when Luffy came out he said

Luffy: Ah done using it.. now time to go back and party and eat!

Before Luffy was about to go a few arms and hands popped out the wall taking a hold of Luffy

Luffy: What the Hell!? he yelled in disbelief.

Robin smiled..

Luffy: Robin..? as he looked around for her..

Robin: Yes I am here Luffy.. as she finally came out the shadows

Luffy: Robin! what are you doing to me why you have me caught! as she was coming too him.

Robin: I'm doing this... as she kissed him..

Luffy: Mmpph as his lips were pressed by hers

Robin stayed kissing him..

Robin: My body feels so hot... just by kissing him..

Luffy was just stunned as he was still kissed..

Robin Broke the kiss and looked at her captain..

Luffy: Robin... as he looked at her..

Robin: Luffy come with me... lets go somewhere private... as she taped his mouth and used her powers to drag him.. to the hallway of the mansion and found a bedroom and tossed Luffy on the bed. with the door closed.

7 minutes later..

At the party Hancock stood there waiting for Luffy to come back..

Hancock: Where is Luffy!? she yelled..

Hancock: It shouldn't had take him that long to be in the bathroom! with a frown on her face..

Hancock got tired of waiting as she went to go find her luffy..

Hancock looked everywhere yet he was not seen.. so she had to ask his crew members

Hancock: You there! she pointed at Usopp.

Usopp: Waahhh! yes!?

Hancock: Have you seen Luffy?

Usopp: No..

Hancock ran to Nami now..

Hancock: You orange haired woman! she yelled at Nami.

Nami: What? Hancock!? and I have a name you know!

Hancock: I don't care do you know where is Luffy!?

Nami: How should I know where he is? wasn't he with you!

Hancock: He said he went to the bathroom and didn't come back yet!

Nami: Well ask Zoro he probably know where's Luffy..

Hancock now ran to Zoro and smacked the sleeping swordsman on the head

Zoro: OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Hancock: You green haired man! your Luffy's first mate so where is he..?

Zoro: Where's Luffy..? I don't know...

Hancock almost wanted to kick Zoro.

Mihawk: I saw Straw Hat with the demon child Nico Robin..

Hancock: Since when were you here Hawk-eyes!?

Mihawk: I was invited I didn't expect you to be here either...

Hancock: So.. my Luffy is with this Nico Robin.. ?

Mihawk nodded as he pointed the direction of where Luffy and Robin went.

Hancock had fire in her eyes.. as she ran to that direction..

Hancock: I KNEW I SHOULD HAD WENT WITH HIM! THAT NICO ROBIN BETTER NOT TOUCH HIM OR I'LL RIP HER TO PIECES AND FEED HER TO THE BEASTS! she yelled in her mind with Anger.

In the bed room with Robin and Luffy..

Luffy was tied to the bed

Luffy: Robin what are you doing! as he was tied but also was restrained by Robin's hands

Robin: Trick or Treat Luffy... as she stared at him with lust in her eyes...

TO BE CONTINED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**OK FANS CHAPTER 4 IS THE FINAL AND A LEMON IS IN THAT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy gets his Trick or Treat.

**FINAL CHAPTER AND A LEMON ENJOY REVIEW FANS HOPE YOU LOVE IT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT.. BUT DIDNT HAVE THE TIME.. BUT NEXT HALLOWEEN I WILL DO BETTER AND MAKE ANOTHER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL LONGER THEN THIS ONE.. HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND TRICK OR TREAT! FANS! **

While The Straw Hats and the other guests were still partying Robin had other plans with Luffy.. as she took the boy captain to a private bedroom.. as for the enraging Hancock she is running to the hallways to look for Luffy...

Robin: Luffy you don't understand how much I've wanted to do this to you... you are the love of my life... as she took off her costume and revealed her naked body to him...

Luffy: Robin! your naked what are you doing!? he yelled.

Robin: I'm giving you your own trick or treat Luffy.. in a sultry tone.. as she licked her lips.

Robin was now using her powers to take off Luffy's costume off getting him naked..

Luffy: Huh! my costume! he screamed.

Robin now climbed on the bed crawling to luffy kissing him..

Luffy took in the kiss..

Robin: Luffy I've been in love with you! and I want you to make love to me! as she kissed him again...

Luffy hormones was taking over his body..

Robin: Please Luffy make me love to me! as pulled his face in her breasts..

Luffy: Robin! Mpphh! he couldn't talk as his face were in her big boobs

Luffy felt his member get hard as she pressed her boobs on his face..

Robin noticed this.. and turned to his hard member..

Robin licked her lips staring at it..

she came towards it..

Robin: Now I want a taste... as she was going to put her mouth on it suddenly

Hancock kicked the door down and caught the two.

Hancock gasped as she saw what Robin was doing to Luffy but got very angry...

Hancock: GET THE HELL OF MY LUFFY! YOU DIRTY WOMAN!

Robin: He is mine! back off!

Hancock: That's it! Slav- she was cut off by Luffy.

Luffy: No Hancock wait!

Hancock stopped.

Hancock:What Luffy?!

Luffy: Don't Hurt her! she's my crewmate! please!

Hancock: But Luffy she stole your heart from me! that should be my job!

Luffy: I know but... uh..

Robin: I'm sorry Snake-Princess I maybe a woman but I need him more! as she pulled luffy to her side..

Hancock: Oh no you don't! she pulled Luffy's arm and pulled him to her side.

Robin pulled Luffy on her left as Hancock was pulling him to her right.. they were in a tug of war pulling him..

Hancock: UnHand him! he's mine! as she pulled harder..

Robin: No! I got him before you!

Luffy couldn't take it anymore..

Luffy: STOP IT YOU TWO. he yelled as both the women stopped and stared at him..

Luffy: Look I know what this about... the both of you want me so bad... to make you happy...

Luffy: How about I make you both happy as he stared at the two raven haired beauties infront of him..

Robin: But Luffy!

Hancock: Luffy! you have to choose! either me or her!

Luffy: I choose Both of you.. you both can be my pirate queens! as he hugged both Hancock and Robin..

Hancock: Fine... I will accept this for luffy... you can have two of us...

Robin: I will agree with this as well we both love Luffy so lets get together...

Luffy: Good! then lets make up!

Robin: Sure Luffy.. as she crawled towards him.. and kissed him..

Hancock crawled towards Luffy on her right and kissed his cheek blushing..

Hancock took off her clothes and joined in the bed with Luffy and Robin..

Both the raven haired beauties were kissing and licking Luffy..

Both Robin and Hancock touched Luffy's member and licked it..

Luffy moaned..

Hancock: Luffy's family of jewels... as she licked it..

Robin: Mmm.. as she licked it..

Luffy moaned as his member was licked by Hancock and Robin..

Robin: Now for the next position...

Robin was sitting on Luffy's face... as he was licking her pussy..

Hancock was on his member it was in her pussy.

Hancock: Ah Ah it hurts! Luffy's family of jewels feels so good!

Robin kissed Luffy...

Meanwhile at the party..

Nami: Hmm I wonder where is Robin and Luffy..

Zoro: Yeah I don't see Her or Hancock anywhere..

Perona was next to zoro.

Perona: Well should we find them?

Nami: No... I'm sure... they will come around.. I don't know where could they have gone too?

Sanji: Well that shitty moron better come back he's missing all the fun and food..

Nami: He'll come back Sanji-Kun...

Zoro looked around...

Zoro: Hmm.. as he glanced at the hall ways..

In the bedroom with Luffy Hancock and Robin... the 3 were having fun with their pirate king as they were rubbing their boobs on his member..

Hancock: Luffy! I love you!

Robin: Luffy!

Luffy: I love you both! as he smiled at the two..

Luffy kissed both his queens as Hancock kissed him the longest

Robin was bouncing up n down on Luffy's member..

Robin: It feels so good! as she kept bouncing on his member her boobs jiggled..

Hancock: Luffy want to taste my breasts... as she smiled and blushed..

Luffy: Uh.. sure...

Hancock put her nipple on Luffy's mouth as he was sucking it.. and licking it..

Hancock moaned lightly..

Robin moaned as she kept bouncing on Luffy's member..

Robin: Oh god it hurts but feels good!

Luffy: Oh Robin I think something is coming out of me! he groaned.

Robin: Release it in me!

Luffy: Ohhh! Robin! he groaned!

Robin: YES! LUFFY!

He released his seed in Robin as she collapsed..

Robin: Oh my he filled me with so much semen... she said in thought.. as she laid out on the bed..

Hancock: She's tired.. now it's my turn.. she said in thought..

Luffy laid out was going to sleep until Hancock sat on Luffy's Member

Luffy: Ehh!? as he looked up and saw Hancock on top of him.

Hancock: Luffy please fill me like you did her! as she blushed.

Hancock bounced on Luffy's member as he groaned..

Hancock: OHHH YES!

Hancock: Yes Luffy! as she blushed with hearts in her eyes

Luffy groaned..

Luffy: Hancock! he moaned.

Hancock: LUFFY! she moaned..

Luffy: Hancock!

She kissed the rubber boy.

at the Party.

Nami: *Sigh* where the hell are Robin Luffy and Hancock at!? she yelled.

Nami: It's been a two hours! where could they be!

Zoro: Should we find them...

Nami: Please do! because it's not right for them too miss out like this!

Zoro: Alright i'll find them..

Sanji: You'll get lost moss head this is a big mansion you know!

Mihawk: Don't worry Black-Leg... I will go with Roronoa...

Sanji: Ok.. as he saw the swordsman got next to his rival..

Perona: I will go with him too as she smiled at him..

Zoro: Do I look like I need you!

Perona Frowned.

A Ghost went through Zoro.

Zoro was on his knees and faced to the ground and said..

Zoro: I want to be born as a cabbage.. and rot in the patch...

Sanji laughed so hard at this.

Zoro: Fine.. you can go.. as he looked at Perona..

Perona: Thank you! now lets go find Straw Hat!

The three went off to go look for Robin Luffy and Hancock.

Back in the bedroom with Hancock Luffy and Robin.

Hancock kept going up and down on Luffy's member.

Luffy: Hancock! I'm going to!

Hancock: I know dear! I am too!

Luffy cummed in Hancock..

Hancock moaned and collapsed next to luffy as Robin was on his left side.. in the bed.

Luffy smiled..

Robin: I had fun...

Hancock: Me too...

Hancock and Robin: Luffy..?

They turned too Luffy and stared at him.

Luffy: Yeah?

Hancock and Robin: We are both your pirate Queens remember that...

Luffy: O-k-Ok... as he stared at them wrapping his arms around his queens as they went to sleep in peace the three of them in the bed sleep.

In the hallway.

Zoro: Luffy!

Perona: Straw Hat! Robin!

Mihawk: Hancock!

Zoro: Where in the hell could they be!?

Perona: I'll use my powers as I ghost to phase through all the bed rooms to find them.

Perona phased through at least 5 bedrooms as she finally found the one Luffy Robin and Hancock was in..

Perona: Hey Straw Hat! Hancock and Robin come on and lets g-ooooooo! as her eyes widened and saw 3 sleeping figure's in a bed cuddling.

Perona screamed

Perona: EHHHHH! with her eyes widened.

Zoro: Huh!?

Mihawk: Perona!

The two swordsman ran to the bed room she was screaming from.

As the two barged in and stared they could not believe this either..

Zoro one eye widened seeing his captain in bed with two beautiful women..

Mihawk showed no reaction as he stared and just smirked..

Zoro couldn't help but smirk..

Perona: Oh my god... as she stared..

Zoro: Lets leave them be..

Mihawk: Right... lets go back and tell the other's

Perona face was blushed as she saw Luffy Hancock and Robin naked she eye-sided zoro.

Zoro: What?

Perona: Not-Nothing.. as she turned away with a red face.

The trio left and went on back to the party..

Nami and the others waited and finally saw Mihawk Zoro and Perona..

Nami: Um! where is Luffy Robin and Hancock I don't see them with you!

Zoro: Oh.. they are together.. as he smirked..

Nami: Don't play jokes Zoro!

Mihawk: He's not playing jokes why don't you see for yourself.. cat burglar..

Nami: ...uh...

Perona: He's not lying...

Nami face started shading in red

Nami: No Way! lets go see them!

Sanji: I'll come with you Nami-Swan!

Both Nami and Sanji went to the hallway going to the bedroom that was cracked open and got in

Nami: Luffy? Robin? hancock? what are you guys doi- as she got in and got a good look at the three her face really shading in red and eyes widened.

Nami: EEEEHHHHHH!?

Sanji walked in.

Sanji: What's wrong Nami-Swa- WHAT THE HELL! as he saw 3 sleeping figures in the bed naked.

Sanji had fire in his eye and his body was engulfed in flames staring at Luffy.

Sanji: LUFFYYYYY! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE'S IN THE BED WITH ROBIN-CHAN AND HANCOCK-CHAN! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD! as the enraged cook ran after them until Nami grab a hold on the yelling cook.

Nami: Lets go... now... with a look of disbelief..

Nami and Sanji were both stunned in seeing this.. they left the room and closed it...

After they closed the door Luffy and his two queens woke up.

Luffy: Ah that was good...

Robin: It sure was Luffy... as she smiled at him

Hancock: I loved it luffy our session of making love...

Luffy smiled and said

Luffy: Shishishi glad I made you both happy...

Hancock and Robin smiled..

They snuggled with their pirate king. and kissed him it was the best Halloween for the three of them

Hancock: Happy Halloween Luffy..

Robin: Happy Halloween Luffy

Luffy: Same to the both of you! with a big grin.

Later in the night at the party.

Nami: I can't believe Robin actually did it.. with Luffy.. I didn't expect him to do it either...

Usopp: So your telling me Luffy is sleeping with both Hancock and Robin... with his eyes widened.

Sanji: I swear I'll kill that rubber bastard! for doing that to them! it should had been me in bed with Robin-Chan and Hancock-Chan! he yelled with tears flowing out his eyes.

Franky: Luffy is now growing up to be a man! the blue haired cyborg yelled.

Zoro: Damn right he is with a smirk on his face..

Nami: Zoro! where the hell you been at?

Zoro: Oh lets just say I went out with a woman ..

Sanji: YOU TOO MOSS HEAD!

Franky: Really Zoro-Bro! who's the lucky girl!?

Perona: Horo horo horo! who you think it is!? as she laughed.

Sanji: WHAT! PERONA-SAMA! WHY THAT MOSS HEAD! before he could run after zoro a ghost went through the cook as Sanji fell on his knees and faced the floor and said.

Sanji: I am clingy... and a perverted cook...

Zoro just laughed too hard seeing this so was the other straw hat men.. they were just rolling on the floor with laughter.

Perona: So Zoro wanna go...

Zoro: Sure with a smirk on his face as they were going to a bed room as they closed the door.

The Crew now had shocked faces..

Usopp: Zoro.. too...?

Luffy: Oi guys!

Nami and the others turned their heads and saw Luffy Robin and Hancock

Luffy: Meet my Pirate Queens guys Hancock and Robin.

As they both smile at the crew.

Luffy: Well guys this was the best Halloween party EVER!

Hancock: It sure was..

Robin: Indeed.. it was.. gang...

Nami: Your welcome...?

Luffy: Well now that I got me pirate queens and had a awesome party lets do this some other time guys!

_THE END! _

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _

**WELL FANS THIS ALL I COULD DO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS FOR THE ONE PIECE FANS! DO MESSAGE ME ABOUT THE STORY **


End file.
